


Mystery Kids

by Ghostlyfluffster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: but if you have a request please send me a message, check things out and have some fun!, not much of a fanfic, the beta kids go around solving mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyfluffster/pseuds/Ghostlyfluffster
Summary: Do you like cliche mystery stories and Homestuck? Looks like you're in luck.





	Mystery Kids

Although this is a promo more than anything else, if you do have a request for a fic then please send me a message! I will be more than happy to dish something out. However, the main reason behind this is to draw attention to a newly formed Homestuck askblog, because those are still a thing, right? If you're interested in joining the beta kids on a mystery hunt, then feel free to check it out! If not, then feel free to forget about this message and have a nice day! If you haven't hit that back button yet, then please check out the link below and have fun!

ask-the-beta-mystery-solvers.tumblr.com


End file.
